


Всякие тонкости

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs





	Всякие тонкости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Finer Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532814) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне не нужно есть.

Взгляд Доктора прикован к тонюсеньким проводам, на которые он капает припоем.

— Должно быть, собирая тебя по кусочкам, эту деталь я упустил.

Ему не надо видеть лицо Мастера. Он и так знает, что глаза его широко распахнулись, что в них притворная обида. Так было во всех регенерациях. А еще он знает, что Мастер мнит себя гурманом.

Пусть для Мастера эти тонкости не важны, пусть он хочет просто выжить. Доктор хочет, чтобы он смог по-настоящему жить.


End file.
